


A Conversation Between Counselours

by MotherHecker



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexuality, Dialogue-Only, I don't know, Is David bi?, No Plot/Plotless, This was for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHecker/pseuds/MotherHecker
Summary: "Hey, David. Are you bi?"- Gwen 2018





	A Conversation Between Counselours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I don't know if I can even call it that. There's no plot, it's literally just a conversation between Gwen and David. Enjoy, I suppose.

Gwen: Hey, David. Are you bi?

David: I beg your pardon?

Gwen: It's a simple question, David, are you a bisexual?

David: Um... I don't... What makes you ask that?

Gwen: Well, I was convinced you were gay due to literally everything about you, but then that whole thing with Bonquisha happened. Although, then again, that didn't turn out too good, did it? Then Daniel came along and boy, you were sending some interesting signals there.

David: Wait, what signals?

Gwen: Oh, come on, David, you know damn well what I'm talking about. And if you honestly didn't get all the subtle flirting between you and the psycho then your naivety has surpassed normal innocent levels. So what is it? Bi? Confused gay? Metro? Panromantic asexual?

David: I don't like labels.

Gwen: That's it? You're unlabeled?

David: *Nods*

Gwen: Well, that's an unsatisfying climax.

David: Poor word choice, Gwen.


End file.
